starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Nien Nunb
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Sullust | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Copiloot van de Millennium Falcon Resistance piloot | species = Sullustan | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,79 meter | haarkleur = Geen | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = Model 434 Blaster Pistol EL-16 Blaster Rifle | vervoer = Mellcrawler Mellcrawler II Millennium Falcon Tantive IV | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance Resistance | era = }} thumb|right|250px|Nunb, Blount en Calrissian in de Falcon Nien Nunb was een Sullustan smokkelaar die als copiloot in de Millennium Falcon hielp om de Death Star II op te blazen en die later trouw bleef aan de Resistance. Biografie Rebel Alliance Nien Nunb werd geboren op Sullust. Net als vele Sullustans woonde hij in de ondergrondse steden en had hij een aangeboren gave om makkelijk zijn weg te vinden en kaarten, richtingen en coördinaten te memoriseren. Dit maakte van Nien Nunb een uitstekende navigator. Bovendien was Nunb groot voor een Sullustan. Nunb begon te vliegen voor SoroSuub Corporation, maar toen het megabedrijf het Galactic Empire begon te steunen, werd Nunb een rebel. Hij begon te stelen voor de Rebel Alliance, maar kort daarna begon hij onafhankelijk te werken als een wapensmokkelaar met zijn schip de Mellcrawler. Nunb maakte rond die periode kennis met Lando Calrissian en Evaan Verlaine. Nien Nunb kon de Rebel Alliance nogmaals helpen toen hij een enclave van Alderaanians vanop Sullust in veiligheid bracht na de Battle of Endor. Leia Organa schonk hem daarvoor de Chalcedony Waves, een eerbetoon van haar moeder. Nunb was bovendien een oude bekende van Evaan Verlaine, de piloot en adviseur van Leia tijdens die missie. Nunb gebruikte een oude Stock Light Freighter genaamd de Sublight Queen waarmee hij als handelaar werkte voor SoroSuub Corporation en mineralen en grondstoffen vervoerde. Tijdens één van deze tochten raakte Nien Nunb bevriend met Lando Calrissian. Nunb en Calrissian werden zakenpartners en later vrienden. Zo leerde Lando om het Sullustese dialect van Nunb te verstaan. Toen SoroSuub Corporation resoluut het Galactic Empire steunde, diende hij meteen zijn ontslag en moest hij zelfs vluchten voor zijn leven. Ongeveer drie jaar later keerde Nunb terug naar Sullust om de Sullustan Resistance te leiden in Pinyumb. Zijn terugkeer leidde uiteindelijk tot een opstand waarbij Sullust de kant koos van de Rebel Alliance en ook toestond dat de Alliance nabij Sullust verzamelde om de aanval op de Death Star II te plannen. Kort voor de Battle of Endor nam Nien Nunb in de Mellcrawler deel aan een gevaarlijke missie met onder andere Leia Organa om het Empire op een dwaalspoor te brengen terwijl de vloot van de Alliance nabij Sullust samenkwam. Tijdens die missie werd de Mellcrawler vernietigd, maar kon de Tydirium worden gestolen. In 4 ABY verzamelde de Rebel Fleet nabij Sullust om de Battle of Endor te plannen. Voor deze beslissende aanval op de Death Star II in 4 ABY deed Lando Calrissian een beroep op Nien Nunb om te fungeren als copiloot in de Millennium Falcon. SoroSuub Corporation was immers van mening veranderd en steunde nu de Rebel Alliance. Nunb was aanwezig bij de briefing aan boord van Home One. Tijdens de Battle of Endor slaagden Nien Nunb en Calrissian erin om de Death Star II te vernietigen met de Millennium Falcon met de assistentie van Wedge Antilles. Nunb hielp Lando om de Falcon succesvol naar de Reactor van de Death Star II te loodsen en daar de Concussion Missiles los te laten. Net op tijd kon de Falcon ontsnappen tot groot jolijt van Nunb en Calrissian. Voor de vernietiging van de Death Star II ontving Nien Nunb de Kalidor Crescent. Hij vierde samen feest op Endor. Niet zo lang na de Battle of Endor hielp Nien Nunb en Lando Calrissian in de Mellcrawler II Leia Organa en Shara Bey nabij Naboo om resterende krachten van het Empire te verslaan in Operation Cinder. Resistance thumb|250px|Nien als Red 3 Nien Nunb bleef trouw aan Leia Organa en aan de Resistance. Toen bekend was geraakt dat Darth Vader de vader was van Leia, was Nunb aanwezig om de eerste vergadering waarin Leia haar plannen voor de Resistance aankondigde. Nien nam succesvol deel aan de aanval op de Starkiller Base als Red Three in een T-70 X-Wing Starfighter met RP-GO als Astromech. Nunb keerde terug naar de basis op D'Qar - in tegenstelling tot vele andere piloten - en werd meteen betrokken in de evacuatie van de basis. Nunb bleef aan boord van de Raddus tijdens de achtervolging van de First Order. Uiteindelijk bereikte Nien Nunb Crait waar hij getuige was van de terugkeer van Luke Skywalker en hoe hij tijd won zodat de overlevenden van de Resistance konden ontsnappen aan boord van de Millennium Falcon, een schip dat Nien maar al te goed kende. Aan boord van de Falcon liet Leia Nien in de cockpit van de Falcon, zodat hij het schip samen met Chewbacca kon besturen. Chewie en Nunb gaven een 'vuistje' omdat ze dat wel een goed idee vonden. Nunb diende vervolgens op Ajan Kloss waar hij de piloot werd van de Tantive IV, het schip van Leia Organa dat de Resistance had teruggevonden. Nunb vloog met Urcos Furdam als zijn copiloot. Nunb maakte zich zorgen om het geringe aantal strijders dat de Resistance had om het op te nemen tegen de teruggekeerde Palpatine en de First Order. Hij trok naar Exegol aan boord van de Tantive IV, het grootste schip van de Resistance. Nunbs oude vriend, Lando Calrissian, kwam echter ter hulp met een enorme Allied Fleet van allemaal schepen die het tegen de First Order wilden opnemen. De Tantive IV werd tijdens de strijd nog zwaar geraakt door massieve Force Lightning die door Palpatine werd gegenereerd. Achter de schermen * Poppenspeler Mike Quinn speelde Nien Nunb. Het Sullustese dat Nunb in de film spreekt, is eigenlijk een Keniaans dialect. Kipsang Rotich was een student die dit dialect, Haya, machtig was. * De naam Nien Nunb wordt vaak verkeerd geschreven, namelijk als Nien Numb. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker Bron *Star Wars: Shattered Empire *Star Wars: Princess Leia *Resistance Reborn *Bloodline *Nien Nunb in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Guide to Characters *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Star Wars Insider 112 *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Sullustans category:Rebel Alliance Pilots category:Smokkelaars Categorie:Resistance Piloten